


All Over Again

by MemoryThief



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryThief/pseuds/MemoryThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fane wants to make a better life for his daughter and wife, planning to leave to find a job in Norway thanks to his friend Lukas, but what all happens just before he leaves? (Romania/OC, with mentions of other OCs (including Prussia/OC) and mentions Denmark/Ukraine -- OneShot as of now)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> Based of the song for Romania Eurovision 2015, the amazing song by Voltaj. Lyrics found here: http://www.eurovision.tv/event/lyrics?event=2073&song=32693&type=English

The overhead light was flipped off, the door creaking shut so only a portion of the hall light could filter in, he always remembered what was perfect for her, just that little light to chase away the mischievous fae and terrible trolls that could hide under her bed. He always knew, he always remembered. Little hands clutched at the dark green blanket that was pulled over her, the little plus bat and dragon were both crushed up next to her o she could hold them close to her, the ones she’d slept with since she was born, the little things her mother and father had picker up for her, the very ones she’d loved. She gave a small little hum, still feeling the good night kisses against her forehead, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. It was quiet, she could hear the radio from her parent’s bedroom across the hall. Old songs, wordless songs, just music from her mother’s country, she loved it.

She let her eyes drift close, a breath in through her nose, then out past tiny thin lips. Her fingers relaxed, unclenching the bunches of fabric just as she could hear her mother’s voice suddenly, above the music, shrill and upset.

“What are you doing?!” her eyes suddenly snapped open again. Was something wrong? Was some there where they shouldn’t be? Her uncle always showed up at the oddest times, both of them in fact, unlike her aunts who were always well announced. Or maybe her father was just doing something odd again, he was known for that, little magic tricks and old history stories about his home country. She always loved watching his tricks, or hearing the tales, her mother was always more hesitant over such tellings though.

The small girl pulled back her blankets, pushing them off her but keeping her stuffed animals close to her. She kept the small things close to her, her little dragon Skittles and the companion bat Jinx, they always made things better, always made everyone smile. She shuffled over to the door and pried it slowly open, trying to get it to keep quiet before she could slip out and over to the closed door of her parents’ room. She pressed it open enough to peek through, though making sure the two adults couldn’t see her.

“You didn’t answer me. What are you doing? Are you planning on going somewhere?” her mother looked almost hysteric, her hands crossed below her breasts, her gaze confused and questioning as she stared at the man in front of her, who was haunched over the bed, and from what the little girl could guess, was folding something.

“Well obviously, I’m packing. And perhaps I am going somewhere--” he was cut off as the woman moved herself so he’d look at her, unfolding her arms and leaning on the bed. “Don’t give me that look, draga. I was going to tell you. And really, it’s no big deal.”

“No big deal? No big...I come to go to bed, dinner put away, you put Kali to bed, I thought we had plans tonight. What happened to reading until we fall asleep, hm?” the Northerner sighed, hanging her head until her long hair fell to frame and hide the sides of her face. “Where are you planning to run off to, Fane? And why? We finally have everything settled, after years.”

“Oslo.” he said simply. “And yes, as in Norway. I have a friend up there, you remember Lukas right? He’s going to help me get a job, that’s all. We need the money, and I can’t find work here. I figured maybe you would want to stay with Kalistiina and let me work, plus, Liluuna, you’re still...”

“Sickly? Is that why? I’m fine, sure I’m not up for a ton of work but I’m up for enough to where I can start looking again too. I’m sure there’s some one locally....you don’t have to go stay with Lukas, that’s the other side of Europe!” Liluuna threw herself back, arms tossed above her head in near anger. “Just leave us alone in a country I can barely navigate! We moved to Cluj-Napoca because you thought it was best, and I found no reason to argue because I don’t want to go back to Nuuk or to Copenhagen. What am I suppose to do in a country I’m unfamiliar with?”

“There’s always my family-”

“Your brother is going to school in Moldova, and I don’t want to rely on your mother.” she snapped, cutting him off. “And if I’m suppose to rely on them, why not rely on my family? Mama has it made in money, after all.”

“Your mami is also housing your younger sister. And if you suggest the rest of your family, isn’t your brother trying to get his girlfriend out of her money problems in Kiev? And your older sister off traveling the world with Gil?” he snorted. She huffed and turned away from him, brushing her hair back over her shoulder. “I won’t ask them for money when we can find our own solutions.”

“In NORWAY???? Are you kidding me? Mathi and Kat have their issues, Isla and Gil are off doing all that before their daughter, sure, but my parents wouldn’t mind! They down right told us that--” she cut herself off just as the door creaked open, Kalistiina having lost her balance and fallen against it, her two little plush animals spilling from her arms.

“Kali?” Fan turned to the girl, blinking before stepping over to her before Liluuna could even get the chance. “Sweetheart, I thought you were in bed...” he helped her up to her feet before reaching for the fake animals and handing them back to her.

“Well, tati, I heard mama get all upset, so Skittles and I thought it’d be a good idea to check on you guys. But you were talking, and Jinx told me to stay so I didn’t interrupt.” she said matter of factly. Her father smiled at her, though she couldn’t tell it was forced, as he scooped her up in his arms.

“I see. Mami and tati were just having a little discussion, that’s all. How long have you been standing in the hall though?” he questioned, she blinked in reply as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed just as Liluuna turned to face them.

“Enough to ask if you’re really going to Norway....?” she mumbled, moving to press her forehead against his shoulder. “Please don’t go...we’d all really miss you, all of u, and the others. ‘Cause then they’d come to visit and you’d be gone, and uncle Gil would get really confused. So would Alistair.”

“I don’t think they’d be confused after everything was explained. And it’d only be for a little while, really. Just enough to earn some money and get stuff rolling while still looking for a job here to come back to.” he assured her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s really nothing to worry about.”

“I still don’t want you to go.” she protested, looking up to her mother and wiggling in his arms and trying to pull away. “Mamaaaaaaaa, nobody’s gotta leave right?” she managed to slip from her father’s grip and onto the bed as Liluuna sat beside the pair, the small girl sliding into her lap.

“I would prefer it, but...I guess it won’t be helped.” she grumbled, almost to herself. “But...I suppose, I trust him, and you should too. Just a little work and then home....right, Fane?” she looked over to him and he smiled.

“Right. And if I can ever get Lukas to help me figure out that video chat thing, we can always do that. I can even still tell you bedtime stories and everything.” she turned as he spoke, giving him a look.

“What about kisses? And what about mama? You guys won’t be able to do stuff either!” she frowned. “That’s not fair.”

“Yeah, Stefan, what about the kisses?” the Greenlander snorted. “I like those too.”

“Your mami and I have had more distance than this in our relationship, ask her about her time in the states while I was here, it’s fine.” he paused, pulling the two girls closer to him so he could hug them both. “And there can be plenty of kisses before I leave Saturday, alright?”

“Saturday!?” Kalistiina craned her neck up to stare at him. “In two days? But...two’s a little number! Little like me!” Liluuna sighed but didn’t speak, instead she just laid her cheek against her husband’s shoulder as if to take the last few moments with him as she could. As if knowing any arguing now was pointless.

“It is. I know. So we’ll just spend those days all together as a family, right? With stories and meals and games, what do you think?” he gave her the suggestion, and she seemed to think it over, shifting so she could move between their arms.

“If that’s all the time, then sounds good.” she nodded curtly. “Can I sleep in here then? Skittles and Jinx too though.”

“Let me just get the bed cleaned off, then you all three can sleep in here too. Wanna go grab your blanket in the mean time?” the girl nodded and scooted back, pulling away and running off to her room to grab a blanket. Leaving her parents to get up, Fane moving to begin cleaning off the bed.

“You’re really serious about this. But you are serious about coming back to us soon, right?” the nord looked up to him. He sighed, setting his things over by the closet before responding, keeping his back to her.

“I love you both more than anything, of course I’ll come back. If I don’t, feel free to kick my ass like I know you will.” he turned back, stepping over to her and taking her by the hand, pulling her close to kiss her. “I promise to be back safe and soon. No worries.”

-x-x-x-

Two days passed, Saturday morning the little girl blinked open her eyes, reaching to wipe at her eyes with tiny fists as she yawned. She rolled over, her body pressed up against her stuffed animals and her mother’s arms. She looked around, only to see her father was gone, his belongings by the closet as well, and only a small piece of paper setting on the bed side table.

Kalistiina wiggled her way out from Liluuna’s grasp, tearing the woman from her sleep just slightly. She crawled over and snatched the paper, frowning as she couldn’t read the text and only saw the little stick figures at the bottom.

“Kali...?” her mother’s sleepy voice caused her to look over as she leaned over, grabbing her glasses she never seemed to use except when she couldn’t use the contacts. She rolled over, pressing the frames up the bridge of her nose with a yawn. “What’s that?” her daughter handed it over and she scanned over the words, silent.

“What’s it say, mama?”

“It’s a quote; ‘If my life was like a song, happy, sad, not wrong or right, it would be all in words...there swim a river’s length to be, won’t stop till I reach the sea. Sooner or later I’ll get there, I swear. Life is not a rehearsal, don’t look back. You may lose what you dream, you can’t pause a decision, or change track, when you don’t know what you mean. If the stars tomorrow, no longer shine on us, if a strong wind takes me, and I will turn to dust. You will be the reason, you will be the reason to start, to start all over again. If the sky clouds over, with darkness never gone, if the sun stays hidden, you will be the reason, you will be the reason to start, to start all over again. I would run through darkness, you are my sunshine that I seek, no one can stop me heart being restless, hear it in the words I speak.’” she read. Lyrics. They were lyrics. Kalistiina nodded and peeked over the paper.

“De..la...capat?” she tried to read, looking to her mother, whom just nodded.

“Yeah, that’s right. It translates to ‘all over again.’” she folded the paper, only to catch words written on the back: Just remember I love you. I’ll be back, and until then, I’ve left you letters around the house to remind you what you both mean to me. Until I return, forever yours, Stefan.

She couldn’t help but smile, suddenly pulling her daughter over to her. The little girl blinked as she was crushed against her mother in a hug.

“Mama...?”

“He’ll come back to us. He will. And until then, we wait...” she murmured. “Kali, go call your grandmother. I think Zina should join us for a bit, and tell her to drag your uncle Ciprian along too. I need a little help learning some more Romanian.” the girl nodded and shifted away from her mother to go find the phone. The elder woman just lay there for another moment, clutching the paper to her chest. “I love you too, you big dork. We both do. Please be safe....”


End file.
